Stronger
"The heavens call... The earth cries out... The crowds roar... All calling on me to strike back against evil. Now listen up, villains! I am the warrior of justice, Kamen Rider Stronger!" '' Bio Shigeru Jō joins the evil organization Black Satan after the murder of his close friend and mentor Gorō Numata. He is promised power, and fueled by a desire for revenge, he undergoes surgery to become one of Black Satan's super warriors. However, Shigeru knows that Black Satan were in fact the murderers of his friend. He used Black Satan in order to gain new powers and then the newly powered up Shigeru escapes from the Black Satan headquarters before they can brainwash him into following their campaign of evil and becomes Kamen Rider Stronger. While escaping from Black Satan, Stronger meets Yuriko Misaki another cyborg warrior created by Black Satan who has the ability to transform into Electro Wave Human Tackle. Together they fight the evil Black Satan and later the Delza Army to restore peace to Japan. Moves *A: Electric Punch *← or → + A: Electro Fire *A (Mid-jump): Electric Kick *L+A: Electric Drill Kick *L+A when Stronger is fully charged: Stronger & Tackle Team Special Move *Stronger & Blade Team Special Move,Press L+A Near Blade to use Double Special Move Quotes Generation 1 '''Stage 1: Stronger vs General Shadow' Before the battle General Shadow: The path of the trump’s fortune telling. Your arrival, you understand that! My arch-rival, Stronger! Stronger: This man here doesn’t like this, it’s just sultry, Shadow! Nevertheless, there’s something I must do now... Stronger: The heavens call! The earth calls! The people call! They call me to defeat evil! I’m the warrior of justice, Kamen Rider Stronger! After the battle General Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… Stronger: Then, Shadow… Will you let me hear what your goal is? General Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… The survivor will be certainly locked in the game!! General Shadow: … I’ve lost the game, so, I’m returning to our time. Don’t die, Stronger… I’ll wait for you in our age! Stage 2: Stronger vs the Neo Life Form Doras Before the battle Doras: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? Stronger: Play time is over, can you defeat me? Doras: I’ll kill all of you to become the strongest! Stronger: ‘Strongest’, eh…? Good for nothing brat. For those offensive words, I’ll give you a beating! After the battle Doras: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Doras: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! Stronger: My “name” is Stronger. The “me” from today is stronger than the me from yesterday. The “me” from tomorrow will be stronger than the me from today. Stronger: ‘Strongest’? That word has no meaning. Stage 3: Stronger vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! Stronger: I’ll be judged? Why don’t you try to do that? Stronger: However… It might be a bad day for you. You could end up shocked. After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. Stronger: I don’t understand. You saw that idiot. Why are you fighting according to Juda’s will? Who is this lord of yours? Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… So, everyone chose to follow his rule. Stronger: Eh…? Then, what is this Rule? Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… to create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Stage 4: Stronger vs Shadow Moon Before the battle Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! Stronger: A king, eh? Manipulated by a scientist… It makes me laugh. Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… to decide everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you eventually, after my goal is concretized. Stronger: Hey, that wasn’t very nice… However, you won’t get to fulfill your wish. Stronger: I’ll be the one to stop you, right here!! After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. Stronger: That’s right. I’ll entrust that guy with the role of stopping you. Shadowmoon: Even so, one more thing… Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… Stronger: His power…!? Hey, what do you…!? Stage 5: Stronger vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. Stronger: Are you even capable of making us disappear from the world we come from? Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: What if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! Stronger: What kind of scientist are you? You think like a villain, you’re just ridiculous. Stronger: There are less objectionable ways of achieving your ambition… Stronger: I’ll stop this stupid hobby of yours! Judah: …Once, I was involved in a temporal crime… Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”… Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time… Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person!! Judah: From now on, Rider, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Generation 2 World 1: Stronger vs Ouja Before the battle Ouja: So you're a Rider, too….then fight with me! Stronger: You're also troubled finding an outlet for the boiling heat in your heart. Stronger: I was like that in the past…..It's all right, I'll receive it with all I got! Ouja: Wha-? What an idiot…..I don't listen to mouths that think they understand. Ouja: I fight because I want to fight. That's all I need! After the battle Ouja: Fighting really is great….it's thrilling, isn't it…. Ouja: I guess I should thank that guy for reviving me…. Stronger: Who….was the one who revived you? Ouja: Aah….! I had fun thanks to you….. Ouja: This time….I'm really gonna perfectly….burn up…… World 2: Stronger vs KickHopper and PunchHopper Before the battle KickHopper: How nice, you've been treated like a hero…. KickHopper: We are residents of the darkness…You guys are the radiant sun. PunchHopper: I'll disgrace you….we don't need the sun….!! Stronger: Is this fun….this way of life? Stronger: I know a woman who was bathed in poison…. Stronger: Her life burned as she fought for the sake of peace until her last breath! KickHopper: Losers like us are obsessed with our own thing, anyway. KickHopper: Is that funny? You're laughing….you're laughing, aren't you! After the battle KickHopper: Sorry, partner… KickHopper: A little more and we would have been given a new body… PunchHopper: To fight together again…I'm satisfied, bro…. Stronger: A new body? Stronger: You do that for the sake of getting bodies? KickHopper: Once more we've tried to grab the light…. KickHopper: But, we're more fit to be in the darkness of hell…. World 3: Stronger vs Odin Before the battle Odin: Now, fight! With the other Riders!! Odin: Until there is only one! Stronger: Now why would I have to fight my fellow comrades. Stronger: If you wish to have that kind of fighting, then I'll fight with you first! Odin: It can't be helped if you want to lose. Odin: I'll just erase you….! After the battle Odin: Continue to fight without hesitation, just like this…! Stronger: Whether to fight or not is something that WE'LL decide. World 4: Stronger vs Eternal Before the battle Eternal: My mother, killed by these hands; my comrades, abandoned….. Eternal: I am all alone and yet, I have been resurrected…. Eternal: ….Because there's still something I must do! Stronger: Killing your mother and your friends amongst other people; were these things you had to do? Eternal: Fuuto…..no, all humans…. Eternal: will be changed, like me, into immortal monsters of NEVER! Stronger: You fancy yourself some amazing hero….. Stronger: but you're really just a selfish brat. How worthless. Eternal: I'm…a brat? Stronger: You're gonna make others understand your pain, huh? Stronger: You're just a spoiled son, aren't ya. Stronger: I'm not gonna let that brat do whatever the hell he wants in this beloved world! After the battle Eternal: ….My immortal NEVER! I can….still fight!! Eternal: Hey…! I'm telling you I can fight, Goura!! Stronger: Goura…..he's the guy instructing the fights, huh….. Stronger: I'm certainly gonna pull him out to the front stage!! World 5: Stronger vs Core Before the battle Core: I am a warrior who feeds on hearts of darkness!! Core: I turn sadness into the power of hatred!! Core: My name is…Kamen Rider Core!!! Core: This is the horrifying power of the Kamen Riders!! Stronger: You turn sadness into a power of hatred? Stronger: It's troubling that you were allowed to do such selfish things! Stronger: I'm gonna crush assholes with such wimpy feelings!! After the battle Core: I can't afford to lose! Core: I have obtained all of the Kamen Riders' memories, I……!! Core: Not to the likes of you!!! Stronger: Turning your pain into the power of the people's pain. Stronger: That's what a Kamen Rider does. Stronger: You've still got a long way to go before you can fight with your own pain. Stronger: Goura……huh. I need to punish that guy. World 6: Stronger vs Dinosaur Greeed Before the battle Dinosaur Greeed: ….Oh, Mr. Goura. Is it finally my turn? Goura: Yeah. Just as I explained earlier. Goura: If you want a complete resurrection, defeat them. Dinosaur Greeed: Well then, that is the reason, so…. Dinosaur Greeed: Kamen Riders. I bid you a good end…. Stronger: How dare you say that….! If you want to be resurrected, he says? Stronger: That guy's feelings aren't clean! Dinosaur Greeed: That may be so…..however…. Dinosaur Greeed: That man is certainly holding my life. Dinosaur Greeed: Therefore, I do not exist. Freedom of choice, as it's called. Stronger: This futile fight is being repeated…? Stronger: From now on, we're….! After the battle Dinosaur Greeed: Again, I am doomed to end. Dinosaur Greeed: And so, I am again com….plete….. Stronger: I know it was just a creation and yet, my heart aches…. Stronger: Goura! Does a bastard like you not feel anything!? World 6: Stronger vs Goura After the first battle Goura: It can't be…! Why can't they defeat them!? Goura: Why must my strongest soldiers be defeated!? Stronger: I can't lose to guys like you. Stronger: You don't know what pain feels like, yet you easily inflict pain on people. Stronger: You don't know how to appreciate life, yet you easily take lives away. Stronger: Guys like that, I'll never forgive! Stronger: That's why I fight! Until now, and from now on! Goura: I won't accept that!! I can't accept things like defeat!! Goura: The monsters from all the organizations…Should I synthesize them… Goura: the terrifying incarnation of evil….heheh….will be born!!! Goura: What is this!? Uwoooooooah!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Power…..overflowing with power….!!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Kamen…..Rider!! Disappear, Kamen Rider!!! Stronger: The heavens cry out, the earth cries out, the people cry out! They cry out to me to defeat evil!! Stronger: I am the warrior of justice! Kamen Rider Stronger!! Trivia Gallery denfire.png chargeup.JPG|Stronger Charge Up zZsXA.jpg|Stronger Charge Up and Tackle External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders Category:Riders